universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Trophy Library (Smash Bros CD7. Lawl)
The Trophies (フィギュア, Figure) are collectible items found in the actual Super Smash Bros. series, starting from Super Smash Bros. Melee and returns in Smash Bros CD7. Lawl. Trophies represent various characters, items, and other elements from the many types of media (video games, television-shows, movies, the Internet etc.) They range from well-known to obscure, including some that were released in one specific country (ex. Sweden). Collecting them is optional, and does not affect the gameplay of the other modes. Link to the games original page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Smash_Bros_CD7._Lawl SakuraiTrophyHoard.jpg|The Trophy Hoard mode in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, which shows all trophies the player has unlocked. WiiUTrophyShop.jpg|The Trophy Shop is Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. SSB4UTrophyNightmare.png|And example of a trophy of the Nightmare from Metroid: Other M. Trophies can be obtained by the following means: * Can appear during a match as long as at least one item is turned on. * Can be obtained in Trophy Rush by breaking a trophy block. * Can be purchased from the Trophy Shop. * Clearing Classic Mode will unlock a trophy of the player's character. * Clearing All-Star Mode will unlock a Final Smash trophy of the player's character. * In All-Star Mode, trophies can appear in the rest area after certain rounds. * Like in previous games, they can appear in the Home-Run Contest if the sandbag can hit it. 'Trophy List' The total amount of Trophies in Smash Bros CD7. Lawl so far is 64, the total amount of trophies are unknown at the moment. Indicates a playable character Indicates a playable character's Final Smash Reality *'Ed Wood' *'Michael Bay' *'Jason Friedberg' and Aaron Seltzer *'Jim Carrey' *Doug Mulray Internet OC *'Colin J.r. Pendergast' *'Bubbyaustin' *'Jacob' *'Evil CJ' *'Stocking Rose' *'Rosa Anarchy' *'Steven Star' *MegaToon1234 *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *TBA YouTube *'JonTron' *'Caddicarus' *'Angry Joe' *'Markiplier' *'W.I.P.' Titanic: The Legend Goes On... *'The Rapping Dog' *Angelica *William *Maxie the Mouse *Mexican Mouses *RMS Titanic Sonic SatAM *'Sally Alicia Acorn' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine Depardieu *Dr. Julian Robotnik *Tails *Rotor *Nicole *Sir Dr Charles Hedgehog *King Acorn *Dulcy *Snively Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 *'Sonic '06' *'Shadow '06' *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Human Eggman' *'Mephiles the Dark' *Tails '06 and Knuckles '06 *Amy Rose '06 *Rouge The Bat '06 *Blaze the Cat *Iblis *Solaris *Princess Elise Sonic Boom *'Sonic Boom Sonic' *Sonic Boom Knuckles *Sonic Boom Tails *Sonic Boom Amy *Sticks the Badger *Sonic Boom Eggman *Sonic Boom Shadow *Lyric The Dark Knight *'New Joker' (known as Movie Joker) *'Movie Two-Face' *Movie Batman The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican *'Paddy the Pelican' *Kenny Crow *Freddie Fox Five Nights at Freddy's *'Freddy Fazbear' *'Bonnie' *'Chica' *'Foxy the Pirate Fox' *'Mike Schmidt' *'Purple Guy' *''Springtrap'' *Phone Guy *Golden Freddy *Toy Animatronics *Mangle *BB *The Puppet *Five Soul Children *Phantom Animatronics *Nightmare Animatronics *Fredbear Super Mario Bros. *'Mario Mario' *'Luigi Marion' *'Human King Koopa' *Princess Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *King (SMB Movie) *Iggy and Spike *Big Bertha *Goomba's *Koopa's *'Cartoon Mario' *'King Koopa' *Cartoon Luigi (known as Mama Luigi) *Princess Toadstool *Cartoon Toad *Indiana Joe Team Fortress 2 *'Pyro' *''Meet The Pyro'' *Heavy *Scout *Engineer *Medic *Soldier *Demoman *Sniper *Spy *Gray Mann *Helen (or Administrator) *Horseless Headless Horsemann *Merasmus *Radigan Conagher Terminator *'The Terminator' *John Connor *Sarah Connor *Kyle Reese *T-1000 *T-X Dingo Pictures / Phoenix Games *'Phoenix Games' *Dingo Pictures *The Black Crow (or Narrator Crow) *Shoot (an first Phoenix game that it was passable and it was an little rip-off of Duke Nukem) *Shoot Guy *Snow White and the 7 Clever Boys *Worst Snow White *Seven Clever Boys *Animal Soccer World *Lion and the King *Worst Simba *Worst Young Simba *Harry the Bird *Dalmatians 3 *Worst Dalmatians *Worst Cat *Guard Dogs *London Cab Challenge *London Cab The Last Airbender *'Best Aang' *Best Zuko *Best Katara *Best Sokka *Best Uncle Iroh *Best Commander Zhao *Best Princess Yue *Best Fire Lord Ozai *Best Princess Azula SpongeBob SquarePants *'SpongeBob SquarePants' *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Plankton' *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Bubbles the Talking Dolphin *Burger-Beard (or Painty the Pirate) *The Seagulls Disney's Robin Hood *'Disney Robin Hood' *Little John *Maid Marian *Friar Tuck *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham Spirited Away *'Chihiro Ogino' *Haku *Haku (Dragon form) *Kamajii *Lin *No-Face *Yubaba Godzilla *'New Godzilla' *''The MUTOs'' *MUTOs *Ford Brody *Dr. Ishiro Serizawa *Godzilla *Zilla *Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos *Baby Zilla's Creepypasta *'HABIT' *'Herobrine' *Slender Man *Jeff the Killer *Smile Dog *Polybius *Mr. Widemouth *The Cameraman *Squidward Suicide *SuicideMouse.avi *Zalgo *Enderman Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing *'Big Rigs' *YOU'RE WINNER! The Magic Voyage *'Best Columbus' *Pico *Marilyn *The Swarm Lord RWBY *'Ruby Rose' *'Cinder Fall' *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Cardin Winechester *Roman Torchwick *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Neopolitan *Penny *Adam Taurus *Junior Xiong *Malachite Twins *Raven Branwen Others *Australian Nintendo Commercial *Original Poster (or OP) *CrazyBus *Smiley *Battling Seizure Robots *P.T. Boomer *Diesel 10 *Slender Shrek *PeTA Mario *Crab People *Fan Film Sulley The Darkness Story *The False Darkness **''W.I.P.'' I HAVE DECIDED TO DO EVERY FRANSHISE IN AN ORDER THAT I FEEL SUITS ME AND IN WHATEVER PACE SUITS ME. PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND WAIT FOR FUTURE UPDATES TO THIS PAGE :) Category:Trophy Gallery Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl